Memories of the Piano
by PFDC
Summary: Alfred finds Arthur's old piano and has visions of the past, both bad and good


_Hey! This was based off a photo I saw. I'll have the link in a day or two but I can't get it on mobile sooo... Enjoy! For those who want an update for Leo it'll be in a day or two. Sorry this was written as more of a Drabble, I am working on it tho!_

* * *

_ Smooth ivory that his delicate fingers once graced, playing every note with perfection even if he did not follow music. For hours he would sit and play, though his fingers ached and he knew no more songs, if I begged and begged, he would continue to honor the ivory and ebony with his soft, gentle fingers that would tuck me in and stroke my hair as he sang me to sleep with the songs he never knew on them, which made them that much sweeter. Songs of knights and castles. Of wars won and heros who saved the fair maiden from the mighty dragon. For that ivory that I would sneak downstairs in the middle of the night to try and grace them like he did, but never could. I never could be like him, though I tried._

_ Worn wood that still gleamed like it did when it carried his notes. I would sit on top or beside and pretend to be a mighty soldier, a hero, while he played fast music that held the plot of my fantasies. I would stand or lay beside and watch as he spun a lullaby with his fingers, soon transporting me to a world where there was no talk of my defiance. It was beside this smooth wood I found my salvation, and who I am._

_ I can look at the seat and see him sitting there, smiling down at me and playing me a story on the ivory as I watch in wonder. The soft velvet no longer holds its warmth that would lull to sleep while I watched him. _

_ Cracks. Running up the edge of the wood, marring the beauty and peace with hate. A shout. A curse. A fight. A fight that I ensued by wanting to prove him wrong. To prove to him that I can take care of myself. A snarl. A grab. A throw to the floor. A throw to the floor that ended everything. Blood. Cracks. A scream. A scream that still rings in my ears when I wake. I miss him. I miss him. I miss him. I miss his smile and his green eyes that twinkled when he graced the ivory. Those green eyes that closed that rain and death-filled day. The eyes of the empire closed that day to me, and never opened again._

"Alfred! Alfred! AMERICA!" I snap out of my thoughts and smile at him. At his worried look, with his big eyebrows furrowed and emerald eyes filled with concern as he shakes my shoulders, "come on! We need to get this bloody piano out to the curb before the rubbish truck get here!" I sigh and lean on the piano,

"Do we have to Artie?"

" yes! You promised me that you would clean out all the shit in this damn house if I were to move in!" I close my eyes for a moment, then nod and help him push the old piano outside to the curb, "I'll go start tea okay?" I nod and he leaves, figuring I'd want to wait and make sure the garbage truck would get it. I touch the ivory and they make thunking sounds, the beautiful story songs No longer. I tap on one and it clatters off, hitting the ground. I sigh and walk around it, leaning on it. There he is, and there I am. Watching as he plays for me. A smile is shared between us as I ask him to play my favorite, and of course he nods. Such things I'll never forget. This piano will be missed, but it's the past. Its before the empire's eyes closed, and the country I know and love opened. The truck comes and picks up everything. Once they leave I sigh and stare at my feet before noticing the ivory still in the grass. I pick it up and run my thumb across it. Sweet memories flood to me, and I smile before pocketing it and turning back to our home,

"Hey Hun, remember that day-"

"Alfred, it's in the past. I'm over it, clearly. Some memories must be forgotten, and that is one," I smile and kiss him once I'm close enough. He's right, there are memories we must forget. The day that the empires eyes closed for me, perhaps, but the memories of the piano are ones I will surely remember for the rest of my days.


End file.
